Mystic Messenger - After Story
by KawaiiMysticAnime
Summary: Contains spoilers! This book will mostly focus on the relationship between V and 707 from Mystic Messenger. To be more specific, this will be basically a V x Seven fan fiction (With a little Jumin X MC) because I love the ship so much \ (ツ) / The setting takes place after Jumin's route, the good ending. Rating may change into further chapters so be aware, and I hope you guy
1. Visit

"Most of the time, Jihyun Kim didn't interact with others from the R.F.A unless he absolutely needed to, the exceptions being Jumin Han and... 707, aka Saeyoung Choi or 'Luciel' as he preferred to be called sometimes.

And while he never usually interacted with them on a constant basis, the near-blind man found himself craving human interaction with someone.

 **Anyone**.

It so happened that today he would be choosing Seven to visit, which wasn't too terribly odd when he had something for the other to do. Thought today wasn't one of those days where he had a job for Seven to do, or even something remotely similar to what he usually asked the man. To be bluntly honest, V had never actually spent time with the redhead beyond giving him work to do, among some other important matters.

Jihyun talked to Luciel more then he talked to his best friend, Jumin, so one would suspect that he knew more of the redhead then he actually did. The most he knew about Luciel was his like of cats, and his talent with computers and hacking.  
Shaking his head, V pressed a hand to the side of the fenced in area, lightly leaning against it to gather his bearings. Quietly, he pulled his cell phone free from his pocket and frowned, narrowing his eyes harshly to even remotely see the screen and read it. Jihyun wasn't fully blind, though he was extremely close to it and his eyesight simply just kept getting worse as of recently. Perhaps it had to do with the old wound acting up or with stress, but he found it harder and harder to see even the largest

Sighing, V absently fingered the contact he had for Seven, a small smirk centered on his lips at the photo that Seven had somehow changed on his phone - apparently Luciel had gone and snuck into Jumin's house yet again and stole a few pictures with Elizabeth the other day.  
Jihyun hesitated to call him, just like he hesitated every time he wanted to call simply to hang around. In all honesty... he'd never actually been able to call the man or knock on the gate to be let in unless it was something related to the 'work' he gave Luciel. V told himself he'd do it next time, and that he really didn't need to bother the redhead when he could be busy.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, he decided that perhaps he'd text Seven first to see if the man was even awake or at the house - for all he knew the man was dead asleep or actually working for once.

Carefully typing the words out, he sent a simple and easy message to the other, knowing not even his blindness could mess it up.

'Luciel, are you awake?'

After sending the message, he closed his phone and pressed it lightly to his forehead, body leaning back into the fence behind him as he thought about how much of an idiot he was for bothering the redhead.

Luciel, also known as Saeyoung Choi, was of course sitting on his computer, typing away on his keyboard. It was early morning and he had only gotten a small amount of sleep, but he was already used to it. Thankfully, he only had a little bit of work left to do, and then afterwards, he was free, well, only for a day and a night that is...

The redhead was continuously typing away at his computer, when he suddenly heard his phone beep/meow. The male stopped what he was doing for a second, and turned to grab his red and gold phone that was beside where he was working. He adjusted his yellow with grey striped glasses a little with one of his fingers, then unlocked his phone to see that he had gotten a message from a certain photographer, which was of course, Jihyun Kim, which Saeyoung usually called him 'V' for short, and so does his other friends or acquaintances. The young hacker read the text and replied,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Bell MT','serif';"'V! It's been a while! Obviously I am awake. My boss has given me soo much work recently, but the good thing is, I'll be done in no time! I just gotta keep working, which I've pretty much done today!~'

He sent another text,

'Anyways, how have you been? I hope you've been doing well! (Insert Saeyoung's happy emoji here)

Closing his eyes, V was content to lean against the fenced in area as he waited for a reply. If it took longer than five minutes, then he knew that Seven was busy. Just as this thought flickered through his mind, the phone that was lightly pressed to his forehead vibrated, startling him from his thoughts.

Quickly he drew the phone away from his features and unlocked it, squinting to be able to see the message. Seven seemed as happy as ever, even if the man was under a heap of work.

Shaking his head a tad, he was surprised to see a second text float his way and he silently took a long minute to try and decide what he could say in return.

'You're practically a slave to them, hm? I am doing well, though I've been feeling a bit...odd.' He sent this first text message without a thought, rubbing a finger against the back of his phone before he sent a second text after the first.

'Do you have plans for the rest of the day after you finish your work?' It must be odd for Seven, to have V asking something like that as he never had dated to before.

Sighing, V once again locked the phone and let his arm hang by his side, his free hand lifting to adjust his glasses and hair as the wind violently whipped it about.

Saeyoung was still continuously typing away at his computer. As he did, he quickly grabbed a chip from his bag of honey buddah chips that were beside him as well. Just when he was about to put the delicious sweet and salty chip into his mouth, Saeyoung's phone beeped again. He turned to look at his phone once more, reading the text message that V had sent back. He smiled a little, and typed his reply with the hand that was not holding the chip.

'Pretty much! Lol;; but I'm glad you are doing well.'

He sent the message and typed another when he saw V's second message.

'Umm, hmm... Nope! I don't think I'll be having any other plans after that!~ Why do you ask? Is something up? If so, you know you can come over here anytime, and we could chat about it! I mean it's no problem with me, if it isn't with you! ^^'

 **Send.**


	2. Visiting

Saeyoung's message had V lifting the phone yet again, peering at it carefully before the second one was received just as quickly. Sometimes he wondered how Seven could type so fast.

Tilting his head to the side as he read the second one, Jihyun realized that it was likely now or never to ask the other to simply hang out, though he found himself unable to respond for a good three or four minutes. He kept absently typing up a message, but ended up deleting it before he could press the send button. In fact, he was debating on if he should just say nothing was up and that everything was perfectly fine.

Sighing though, Jihyun decided that he might as well try rather then just come all this way again and ignore the urge for human contact.

Quickly he typed up a message and pressed send before he could really think about it.

 _'Nothing is really wrong, no, I was simply getting a few errands done and finished up rather quickly. I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to hang out when you're done with your work?'_

V reread the message a few times even after it already sent, a small sigh leaving his lips as he waited for an answer.

Saeyoung had finished most of his work by now. And was munching on a few of his honey buddah chips when he heard his phone beep for the third time. The male quickly looked at his phone and read what V had said. To be honest, he secretly missed the older male, and eagerly wanted to see him in person again. He smiled happily when he had finished reading V's message. He grabbed his phone with one of his hands again and replied,

 _'Oh, about that... I'm sorry V, but I'm afraid that my boss has JUST told me that I have another project to work on after this, and it might take the whole day again ;; (insert Saeyoung's siiiigh emoji here)'_

He sent the message and waited a few seconds, but wrote afterwards,

 _'Just kidding!~ lolol I bet I got you for a second didn't I?~ Of course, I would love to! It's been so long since we've seen each other in person! (Insert Saeyoung's 'hello!' emoji here)'_

 _ **Sent.**_

Seven's next reply had V quickly lifting his phone and reading said message, though a soft ugh left his lips as he reread the message that had been sent. They really did work Luciel to the bone, hm?

Disappointment had only just taken hold of V when he received the second message and he had to chuckle at the redhead's antics, shaking his head in a fond way as he sent first his own sighing emoji, then a message in response.

 _'I almost believed you there for a second, Luciel.'_ Shifting, he pressed a hand to the fence and then began walking towards the man's front gate, already knowing by now that it would be locked with a password like usual.

As he did so, he carefully typed up another message while walking.

 _'It has been quite a while. I must admit I missed the time we have spent together before.'_ Which is why Jihyun was here now. He would never admit it to anyone besides perhaps Jumin and Seven himself. Usually he wouldn't even admit it to them, as he was a very private person.

 _'I may or may not already be here, so if you'd be so kind as to open the gate...'_

The red-headed hacker had finally finished the last of his work when he saw V's message to come open the door for him.

 _'Oh hehe, yeah! I'll be right there in three... Two...'_ Saeyoung had replied and sent the message as he was walking, or rather scurrying towards the entrance of his house, pressing on a button that automatically opens the doorway, revealing his loyal friend behind it.

"Hello, V!~"

Boy, how Saeyoung wanted to hug the life out of the other male that was standing in front of him at the moment, but decided to let him come in first by stepping back and aside a little from the entrance.

"Come on in and have a seat or anything! Glad to see you! Heh." He chuckled slightly.

At the message he received, V chuckled softly and finished off the count in his own head, thinking of the word _'One'_ just as Seven opened the door and revealed himself.

He couldn't see Luciel perfectly. The only way he knew it was him was because of the bright red hair, and the other's voice. Seeing and hearing the man was a comfort in its own, and he found himself smiling lightly at the other's sing song hello.

"Luciel." He greeted gently, stepping inside as the man stepped aside to let him in.

Jihyun found himself captivated with his friend, as per usual. The redhead always had something about him that drew his eyes, even when he could barely see the other.

"It's good to see you too." He murmured, though it was a joke in itself. Quietly, he toed off his shoes and padded slowly down the hall, pressing a hand to the wall and waiting for Luciel before he moved further.

"It's been far too long since we have talked to each other in person. I miss our chats."

"Yes it has! I have to admit, that I miss our chats as well. Hehe~" Saeyoung turned towards the other male and smiled, as he was walking over, leading V towards the living room.

"Come and have a seat! Do you want anything to eat or drink?" The dorky hacker questioned V, as he gestures him to sit down on his wife clean (for once) and comfortable couch. "I have water, Dr. Pepper, and lemonade for the drinks, and honney buddah chips, and I think I have a little bit of popcorn left for the snacks!" Saeyoung said with a happy tone in his voice as he waited for V to come sit down.

"But Eh.. Sorry if I don't really have anything really that... healthy... Ehehe.." He said while laughing akwardly a bit, and scratching the back of his head a little.

Jihyun was surprised that the area was fairly clean for once, as the last time he'd been here it had been quite a bit dirtier. Quietly, he took a seat and looked in the direction that he heard Luciel's voice coming from.

"I'm good on food for now - though could I perhaps have some water?" He asked hesitantly, even if he knew Luciel was always happy to comply.

A soft smile curled his lips as the other seemed a little embarassed not to have anything healthy, and for once Jihyun wouldn't nag him for it.

"It's quite alright, Luciel. We can always order food later if we get hungry." He claimed, as that's how they used to do it when Jihyun found his way over. While V was a very picky eater and preferred healthier foods, he sometimes allowed himself to go off of his diet and eat unhealthy food - usually only when he was with his friends.

Blurry hues shifted around the room quickly, as if he could see properly and was taking in how the room looked. Quietly, he pushed his glasses further up onto his nose as if to try and hide those horribly blind eyes of his.

"Yeah, of course! I'll be right back in a jiffy!~" Saeyoung spoke to V as he went towards the kitchen, and grabbed a fairly normal sized glass from the cabinets up above. He then filled it up with water that was just the right temperature, then went back to the living room.

"Here you go!" The hacker smiled and handed V's drink to him kindly, with a can of for himself in his other hand. When V had asked how was the RFA doing, Saeyoung took a seat right next to him while opening his can of soda.

"How has the R.F.A. been lately? I apologize for not coming on as often as I should." V turned towards the ginger after grabbing the cup of water that he could _barely_ see.

"I guess we've been all doing pretty well, I mean almost everybody has been getting along pretty well with each other, you know, as always! You probably know this, but I heard Jumin is starting some kind of new business relating to cats again, and I might as well _volunteer_ to help!~" Saeyoung laughed a little and took a quick sip out of the can. Then he looked at V with sincere eyes and a smile. "You don't need to apologize V, I know how busy you always were."

"Thank you for understanding.." The blue haired male chuckled a bit at Saeyoung's remark, and had smiled lightly towards the other. "But anyways, how have things been with _you_?"

"Me?" Saeyoung had questioned. "The same old thing, also known as saving the world. You know, the usual!" The crimson haired male had laughed slightly.

"Wouldn't have guessed." V teased as he internally wished that the agency would at least let the male have a break at some point in time. "But I'm glad you're enjoying your time at least."

"Of course I am! I mean why wouldn't I be?" Saeyoung smiled.


	3. Deep Conversations

"So the party is still Saturday, right?" Seven asked hoping for the best.

V's lips curled into his usual smile, looking up at the slightly shorter male.

"Yes, at least that's what I planned for it to be." The bluenette stated in a softer tone, since Luciel was now standing in front of him, he could lower his voice from there.

"Unless anything changes throughout the couple of days we have left until, but I do think that we should be able to host the party on that day, otherwise. It's been quite a while since we even had one, and I admit, I do miss them.." V spoke in a gentle tone as he tried to look into the other's eyes for respect youcould say.

Saeyoung gave a charming grin as he did when he was happy "I hope everything goes well, I miss it too but now that MC and Jumin are working together I'm sure the party will be a success for sure!"

Seven then sat beside V, adjusting his glasses which had slipped down his nose a bit. "V.. I know I bring this up a lot, and I know you don't like it... But I really miss hanging out with you and helping you find places to take pictures... We won't be able to do that when you're blind... Please... Consider getting treatment?"

The red head's voice was quiet and sad as he set his headphones aside. He ran a hand through his bright scruffy locks.

V turned towards Luciel once the other male had sat alongside him; his smile diminishing a bit when the auburn-haired male had bought up about getting treatment for his eyes.

He let out a minor sigh, "Luciel..." He spoke in a lenient tone.

As much as he hated seeing and hearing is loyal friend this at this manner, he couldn't help it, but to lie a bit,

"I unfortunately do not have the currency for it.." He sort of _lied_. "To be honest.. I don't think that even a treatment would fully retrieve my sight..." V paused for a moment then spoke again,

"But thank you for caring about me.."

"If you need money I could help... and you could replay me by taking me on one of your work travels..." Saeyoung said, his voice barely a whisper.

He didn't want to get too emotional but he couldn't help it, V of all people deserved to see the world.

"You helped me eleven years ago so let me help you now..." He mumbled, his voice cracked a bit as if he was on the brink of tears. It was only because he went from speaking normally and changed to a whisper so abruptly.

The red head sighed, he knew he wasn't persuasive enough, that wasn't his style. He was a more shoot first ask questions later type of person, which might soon become his downfall.

V let out a soft melancholy laugh then said while trying to change the subject a bit. "After all we had been through... I can't believe you would say that to me."

The male placed his right hand on Luciel's thigh gently, hearing that the other was on the verge of tears, made him blink back tears as well.

V looked slightly down. Smiling slightly.

"To be honest, I'd never thought you would ever be able to forgive me, ever since you found out about Rika.. and Mint Eye and what your brother had been through..."

V sighed slightly, "I could of done something more to prevent from all of that happening.. but I just didn't, and I still feel guilty about it.." V spoke, as he tried to blink back the tears that were about to come out of his ocean blue orbs.

"I do admit, at first I felt like _tearing your throat out..._ but it was _Rika_ who hurt my brother, and it was _Rika_ who hurt you." Seven said. "You... Kept the RFA going; you wanted to continue her legacy even when knowing she was _bat shit crazy._ "

Saeyoung saw V's tears and pulled him into a gentle hug. " _I can't promise to nag you,_ but if you do go blind... I'll be your eyes if you be my strength" he murmured wiping his own watery eyes.

The blue-haired male sniffled a bit, as he was slightly surprised from the sudden soft embrace from the red-headed hacker.

"Luciel.. I.." V didn't know what to say at the moment.

He trailed off and suddenly gently embraced Luciel back quickly, wrapping his arms around the male and placing his chin onto the other's shoulder gently.

 _"... I will never know why God sent you into my life, even though he knows that I don't deserve you... Or even the rest of the RFA..."_

He then slightly buried his face into Luciel's shoulder, where the other could feel slight tears dripping from the photographer's eyes, onto his shoulder.

"I don't know what would become of my life, if it weren't for you and the RFA..." V paused for a moment, then began to speak again. His voice hitched a bit as continued to bury his face into Luciel's shoulder.

 _"Especially, you Luciel..."_


	4. Regret

Cold tears dripped into Luciel's shoulder made him shudder. "J-Jihyun... please don't cry.." Saeyoung mumbled as teared rolled down his own cheeks. He lifted his right hand shakily and brought it through V's hair, as he tried to comfort his blue haired friend as his hug tightened around V's with a quiet whimper as he closed his eyes, trying to stop his own tears.

Moments later, when Luciel had said those words to him, V pulled away slightly from the other male, wiping away his tears away slowly with one of his arms. He them looked up to Luciel's eyes with a melancholy expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... P-please.. Don't cry because of me..." Jihyun apologized for his actions as he smiled mournfully. "I... I just can't help but to still feel really guilty about what happened... Even if you had already forgiven me... I feel like that it's still my fault, and I.. Deserve to be blind because of what happened..." He continued to speak in a soft tone between choked sobs. "I'm sorry..."

"D-don't ever say that! Never say that again, V." Saeyoung blurted out. _"Everyone deserves a chance to see and live and breathe! And no one has any right to take anything away from anyone!"_ The red head started crying, wiping his tears as he talked. "I... I hate Rika for taking my brother! I h-hate her!" He admitted while he sobbed, at this point he was letting out all his pent up emotions. "I _hate_ her for _l-leaving us!_ A-And... I hate her for hurting _you_..!"

V didn't know what to say, chokes and sobs are what came out of the photographer's mouth. He looked down slightly as he wiped the rest of his tears away, trying to stop him from crying anymore.

"The reason I came here is to see how you were doing... I s-shouldn't have come here at the first place.." V regrets. "I've just made things worse... I-I'm sorry, I should get going now.." The blue haired male sniffled again as he started to get up from the couch, and tried to walk to the doorway on his own.

"V... please don't leave.." Saeyoung grabbed his arm gently, his golden orbs looking into V's shades. "I didn't mean to spill my emotions like that... I'm sorry..." Luciel's voice was gentle as he frowned.

V paused for a moment, while Luciel's eyes was looking into his own faded ones, his mind went blank for a while, dazed by them for a moment, then snapped back into reality.

"It's okay... None of it was your fault... I was the one who made you unhappy in the first place..." V paused for a moment while he was on the verge of tearing up again, trying not to show it out, then added, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come here... I don't know why I even did..." He lied a bit. "Let's just forget this ever happened..." The blue eyed male tried to pull away from Luciel's grip slowly as he tried to walk to the exit of Luciel's home once more.

Luciel sniffed, he was trying not to cry. "J-Jihyun..." he whimpered as he gripped his own shoulder. Luciel looked down as tears trickled down his cheeks. Seven took a few steps back as he took a shaky breath.

Although V's sight was not that abundant, his senses were strong, especially towards Luciel. After all these years he had been with the redheaded hacker, he could feel that Luciel was crying again as he was trying to head out the door. It was at that moment that he felt even guiltier that he already was, and abruptly stopped in his steps, then had turned towards the ginger.


	5. Confession

"Don't cry... I don't like to see you like this... P-please..." V stuttered a bit, because he too was crying again.

Then suddenly, the photographer went back to face the shorter male, pulling the other closer to him by the arm, then out of the blue, V cupped Luciel's face gently with both of his hands as he planted a deliberate, gentle kiss onto the redhead's quivering lips from crying.

Saeyoung's face went redder then his bright hair, he lowered his hand from his shoulder to V's waist. Seven slowly kissed back, tasting the salt of his tears on Jihyun's lips. He didn't know what had brought V to kiss him but he enjoyed it nonetheless. A few seconds later, Jihyun pulled away from Saeyoung, the other's forehead pressed against his own, his expression still melancholy, as the bluenette stared into the other's golden orbs, getting lost in them once more. He then snapped back into reality and realized what he had just done, and immediately pulled away, his cheeks forming a light blush.

"I-I'm..." V was speechless as if he didn't know what came over him at that moment. "M-my apologies.. I just..." V trailed off.

"N-No, its fine." Saeyoung said, he was still holding V's waist and wasn't planning on letting go anytime as he lifted his head to meet turquoise eyes. Seven's cheeks were dusted pink. "That was.. Unexpected?" He said, a small smile danced onto his lips.

V couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle, his cheeks still a bright pink from the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around the other.

"I guess you could say... It was.." V couldn't help but to smile as well, as he felt Luciel holding onto his waist and not letting go.

As _if_ he didn't know what just came over him, and how he bought himself to kiss him... Was it because he secretly thought of Luciel as more than just a loyal friend...? Who is he kidding, of course he did... After all these years, and ever since Rika had left them, V had grew a deeper connection with the red head, and somehow.. Eventually, he did feel something towards Luciel that he hadn't felt towards any of the RFA members, even towards his best friend Jumin... Was it... Love...? The answer was yes, it was.

Saeyoung pulled V a little closer "You can kiss me again... if you really wanted to" he mumbled. Luciel looked up at V with a gentle smile. He didn't exactly know what this new emotion was but he found it interesting.

V's eyes had widen a little when Luciel had said that he could kiss him again of he wanted to. "Really..?" V's voice rose up a bit, he then quickly paused for a moment then said, "I mean... If you're okay with it..." he spoke the last sentence in a gentle tone, smiling gently, as he stepped a little closer to the other as well. Seven gently pressed his lips against the blue haired male's. He blushed and didn't exactly have the courage to go with the actions he displayed. "Is that a fair enough answer?" The red head asked quietly, there was a playful glint in his golden eyes.

The taller male had flushed magenta when Luciel had gently kissed him. It was kind of a surprise to him that the other was okay with this, at first, V thought Luciel wouldn't have accepted him if he had confessed... But it is assumed that he was all along mistaken.

"Fair enough..." V spoke as his lips had automatically curled into a slight smirk, leaning in to kiss Luciel once more, but this time the kiss lasted a bit longer than the previous ones.

"Luciel's first instinct was to kiss back, that's exactly what he did. The red head pulled Jihyun closer, holding his companion against him. Seven was leaning upwards, his eyes closed. He made a happy sort of humming sound at the blue haired man. Seven never once thought he'd kiss V or even want to. He had been feeling different towards V and he finally understood the feeling he got whenever they spoke.

V had is eyes closed as well, enjoying the blissful sensation that was going through his mind and body at the moment. As he kept kissing the other male, the kiss had gotten deeper along the way, as he wrapped an arm slightly around Luciel, and the other against the other's cheek. The kiss was passionate. The photographer's mind went blank once again, distracted by the remarkably sweet and salty tang of Luciel's tear stained lips from earlier. The blue-haired male slowly stepped forward a bit as the crimson-headed male pulled him closer, not noticing that the couch was in the way if they took another step back. Seven slid his hands up around V's neck, his fingers running through the back of the Jihyun's hair. Seven, being Seven, clumsily took a step back. He pulled away at the panic off falling as he pulled V down with him. Once the fear vanished, Saeyoung slid V's glasses up so he, himself, could looking into his beautiful turquoise eyes.

"I... I liked that..." the red head mumbled as his blush darkened. His arms remained around V's neck, breathing gently. V let out a hum in ecstasy as Luciel had ran his hand through his pale blue locks. The older male's eyes instantly opened when he was suddenly pulled on top of the other male, pulling away instantly, accidentally sitting on the redhead's lap when they fell, as he stared back into Luciel's golden orbs that looked like galaxies to his own eyes. His heart started to rapidity race, and his cheeks flushed a deeper red, as he kept staring back at the male.

"I... Liked that too..." V wanted to kiss Luciel once more, but instead, he went to caress the other's face gently with his right hand. "Luciel... Can I ask you something...?"

"Anything you want." Luciel spoke quietly, but there was love and kindness in the red heads voice. Another smile formed on Seven's lips, he leant into V's hand holding the other in his own. Luciel shifted his position slightly so Jihyun would be more comfortable on his lap, before looking up at the male. His fingers still gently fiddling with the other's cyan hair. V sighed softly, as he stroked his thumb onto the back of Luciel's hand that he was intertwined with. His breath hitched a bit, smiling slightly as Luciel continued to play with his hair. He then said,

"I know I probably don't have to ask this by now... But... did you ever happen to have someone that you feel very different towards whenever they are around? I guess you could say that... They make you feel like you're complete, even though you know that you are broken, their like... You're missing puzzle piece...?"

"You're my puzzle piece.." Luciel mumbled his thought aloud, then reverted to blushing as red as his hair. Seven didn't know how to make a comeback to his own statement so he simply waited for V's reaction. He felt embarrassment rise from his stomach.

"I... I am?" V instantly flushed a light pink again when he had heard what the male hacker had said out loud. "Because..." V paused for a moment flushing a deep red by now. Even though he's been in a relationship previously, he still wasn't used to saying these kinds of things and was not very good at it. At least he was trying... "I think you're my puzzle piece as well..." V whispered softly as he pressed his forehead against the other once again, while he shifted his gaze down, trying not to blush deeper than he already is. If it wasn't possible for Saeyoung to blush anymore then he was. He gazed into V's eyes; they were one of his favorite things to look at apart from V himself. The red head kissed V's nose as he smiled lightly.

V was a bit surprised by the kiss on his nose, chuckling a little by Luciel giving him a kiss on the nose, and returned the gesture, chuckling again. "Luciel..." V spoke in a soft light-hearted tone. "I.. I love you.." The blue haired managed to speak out. Seven blinked in surprise as V had kissed his nose, he let out a quiet giggle. The atmosphere had made him quite giddy. Saeyoung' heart did a backflip as he heard Jihyun's note.

"Y-You do?" He said, staring into cyan eyes. "I love you too."The red head said carefully with a half gentle smile.


End file.
